


Louis Tomlinson one shots

by millijayne13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of one shots including Louis Tomlinson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Walking along the Champs-Elysées hand in hand with Louis, you see all the couples close together; whispering in each other’s ear in what you can only assume is French. You walk past a certain couple and hear the words you didn’t think meant a lot but they did in the end  
“Plus que ma propre vie”  
As you both carry on walking down you hear these words a few more times and your curiosity is at an all time high, desperate to know what they meant.  
Your mind flies through the 3 years of French you learnt in high school but you never learnt anything like that. Whenever you heard the words, they were said with a passion and a clear sense of affection so you could only assume that it was a term of endearment.  
You and Louis duck into a small cafe that was nestled in a side road. Going up to the counter you ask for a chai tea and Louis asks for an earl grey, after your tea has arrived, Louis goes to sit down but you stay standing claiming that you want to look at all the pastries and cakes they have on display but really you want to talk to the old woman with the kind eyes behind the counter.  
“Parlez-vous anglais?” you ask  
“Yes, I speak fluent English” the woman replies with a heavy French accent  
“I was wondering if you could translate something for me, if you don’t mind, of course”  
“Of course I can what would you like translating?”  
“I heard it while walking with my boyfriend, i heard a few couples say it... um I think it goes plus que ma propre vie?”  
“Ah yes my husband told me that every day of our marriage before he passed, that phrase means ‘more than my own life’”  
“Thank you and I’m sorry about your husband” you say in sympathy  
“You’re welcome and its ok, it was some time ago now”  
“Thank you again” you say and then you part with a smile and walk over to where Louis is sat.

The old woman behind the counter looks at the couple whispering in each other’s ears as they sip on their drinks. The way this couple interact with each other makes her think that they found their soul mates like she did some 40 years ago. The woman looks at the photo above the booth where this couple now sits. The photo is of another couple, her and her late husband to be correct. They are sat in the exact same position as that girl and her boyfriend is in. The night of that photo was a special one, it’s a memory that the old woman treasures as it was the night of the proposal and it was the first night that her husband whispered the words “plus que ma propre vie.”  
And now looking at this couple she sees exactly same thing. The way they look into each other’s eyes, the way in which they always have to be touching whether it’s just arms brushing arms, they always have to touch.  
She smiles at the couple as they leave, the girl saying thank you and goodbye along with a promise to return. But before the couple leaves, the old woman hears the girl say those words “Plus que ma propre vie” and in return the boy kisses her and then replies with those words.  
The old woman then watches them go and she hopes that in 40 years time they are still in love like they are now.


	2. midnight dances

It was midnight, and you both still weren’t tired, so Louis had put his iPod on quietly in the background. The Cab had just finished playing and the song that came on after was one song that had always managed to bring tears to your eyes, it always managed to get you to gently sway along to it even without you noticing it. This song was also very important to you as it was the song that was playing at the wedding at which you had met Louis.   
“I’ve waited a hundred years  
But I’d wait a million more for you”  
You start to sing along to the words, knowing every word as you once spent a day just listening to this song, as you carry on singing Louis stands up and you look up at him in curiosity then he holds his hand out, silently asking you to dance with him and you take the hand and place your other on his shoulder while he places his other hand on your waist. Together, you move in slow circles, all the while Louis is whispering the lyrics in your ear and you’re smiling as he does it because this moment couldn’t get any more perfect.  
It was just you and him in this serene bubble and you wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.


	3. Breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt slightly mean while writing this

You couldn’t deal with the pressure of being his girlfriend anymore. The hate from the fans was becoming unbearable and the lack of privacy was extremely disturbing.  
So when you went to his on that dreaded day, Louis could sense something was wrong and Louis being Louis pushed you and pushed you for an answer.  
He continued doing this until you couldn’t take it anymore and you finally snapped. What you said was extremely mean but he asked for it and by the time you had done, you could clearly see the hurt on his face and you did feel guilt, you did but little of it, what you felt more of was anger.  
You stormed over to the front door, hand on the handle, ready to leave but before you did you said the words that broke him.   
“Don’t call or text me. Do not contact me in anyway shape or form. We are over. We are finished. Done. I want nothing to do with you. Goodbye Louis Tomlinson.” And then you walked away, leaving Louis behind looking like he’d just been delivered with the news that a loved one had died. You left him behind with silent tears streaming down his face, wondering how on earth he was going to move on.


	4. Coming home

The time is 3:30 in the morning and you are stood at terminal 3 in Heathrow Airport waiting for the flight from Tokyo to come in. 

You’re tired and you have an exam in about 6 hours but you really couldn’t care less because in 10 minute your boyfriend is about to walk through those doors. Your boyfriend who you haven’t seen in 3 months because he’s been on tours. 

5 minutes to go... 

The woman at the stand goes to open the doors ready for those arriving and you stand up 

3 minutes to go...

You mess with your hair, trying to flatten out the knots, attempting to look even a fraction of presentable while in your neon pink onesie and your grey uggs

1 minute to go... 

The first mass of people make their way out of the doors, most are businessmen in suits and some are university students who look to be on gap year and that’s when you see him. 

Dressed in black tracksuit bottoms and a random shirt with his fans and usual hoodie, he looks wrecked as you take the rest of him in. His long hair and rapidly growing beard making you think that he needs a good rest before doing anything like shaving. 

Louis stops then, scanning the room looking for you and then he smiles when he sees you probably thinking that you look tired. He walks over to you and places his bag down next to him and then he pulls you into a hug so tight as if he’s making up for the time he’s been gone, he kisses your head and steps out of the embrace to kiss your forehead, your cheeks and then finally your lips. The kiss is sweet and is over far too but Louis pulls away and whispers 

“Too long, I was gone too long this time.” 

“It’s fine, let’s just go home and go to sleep; I have an exam in about 5 and a half hours” You laugh and Louis joins in. You set off to the car park with Louis’ arm tight around your waist, keeping you close, making up for the time spent apart.


End file.
